Jerome and Kitty and Other Things
by Marvelguy323
Summary: Collaboration comedy with Kittyaceres. Yeah.
1. Truth or Dare

**Collab between Kittyaceres and MarvelGuy323**

**Kittyaceres: Kitty**

**MarvelGuy323: Jerome**

* * *

Kitty: You wanna know who is an awesome character!?

Jerome: Who?

Kitty: Percy Jackson!

*crickets*

Kitty: I SAID PERCY JACKSON!

Percy: *runs in with blue frosting on upper lip and half-eaten cupcake in left hand* Wuhh?

*applause*

Jerome: And Annabeth Chase!

*applause*

Kitty: And Grover!

*crickets*

Grover: Why didn't you say my last name?

Kitty: Because you're unimportant,

Jerome: Leo Valdez.

Leo: TEAM LEEEEOOOOO

*crickets*

Kitty: Try again.

Leo: (in small, unenthusiastic voice) Hi, I'm Leo?

*unenthusiastic applause*

Kitty: *pats leo's head* Good Leo. *gives treat*

Leo: Why'd you give me a dog biscuit? *looks* Oh, nevermind! Cookie! *eats*

Kitty: Piper McLean!

*applause*

Jerome: Jason Grace!

*applause*

Kitty: Thalia Grace!

*applause*

Jerome: Hazel Levesque!

*applause*

Kitty: AAND—Frank Zhang!

*crickets*

Frank: Hey! Why am I last?! Oh, it's because my last name starts with a Z, isn't it…

Kitty: Surrrrrre… *whispering* thank gods he can't hear the audience reel.

Jerome: And Ironman!

Kitty: I'm sorry, brother dear. *puts hand on shoulder* We've reached the cast limit for this episode.

Jerome: But…but….but he's waiting in the beauty parlor—I mean green room! I paid him a gajillion dollars!

Kitty: YOU WHAT?! YOU HIRED IRONMAN AFTER HE TOLD YOU HIS LAWERS WOULD BE SUING YOU? AND YOU SPENT OUR ENTIRE BUDGET!?

Grover: We're not getting paid! *leaves*

Kitty: Good riddance.

Percy: That's my best friend you're talking about.

Kitty: Does it look like I care?

Everyone: No.

Kitty: Thank you. Now today Jerome and I will be playing Truth of Dare with all of you. I'm writing the Truths and he's writing the Dares. Please choose Dare so I can read a Harry Potter book. (OotP for those of you curious)

Annabeth: You traitor.

Jerome: Frank, Truth or Dare?

Frank: I'm going to be gutsy here…Dare.

Jerome: OK. *rubs hands together evilly* Frank Zhang, I dare you to put your bag of wood into a fire for fifteen minutes.

Frank: Ok. *tosses bag into fire*

Kitty: WHERE DID THIS FIRE COME FROM?! YOU'LL BURN DOWN THE HOUSE AND WE CAN'T AFFORD TO MAKE REPAIRS BECAUSE SOMEONE SPENT THE ENTIRE BUDGET!

Jerome: O_O RUNN! SHE'S GONNA SHAVE US! *runs*

**15 minutes and a bald Jerome later…. (Kitty's violent)**

Fireman: What's in this bag? *picks up and looks in* Oh, it's just wood. *tosses into flaming remnants of burnt down building*

Frank: (in Indonesia hiding from Kitty) *drops dead*

**JUST KIDDING!**

**Resuming as if nothing had happened…**

Jerome: (with hair!) Now, Frank. Ask away.

Frank: Piper, Truth or Dare?

Piper: Truth.

Kitty: *looks up from Harry Potter book* WHAT?!

Percy: Let's keep saying Truth so Kitty will be swayed to stop traitoring.

Leo: Yeah!

Kitty: Please, I'm begging you! Truth is for wimps; you don't want to pick that!

Hazel: If it's for wimps, why are you writing them?

Kitty: Because, I am a good sister and—

Jerome: *snickers*

Kitty:—and I wanted to let my brother do Dare. Plus, I figured you people would be picking out Dare so I wouldn't have to write Truths.

Thalia: So…basically, you're lazy.

Jerome: (whispering loudly) She is…

Kitty: Fine. Piper, are Jessica and Jane the same person?

Piper: Jane? Oh…right…She was Jane but we found out her name was really Jessica.

Jason: *looks sideways at her* Really?

Piper: *blushes 'cause she's lying* Yup! *gets shocked*

Kitty: Ha-ha! Now go, so I can read! *goes back to book trying in vain to find spot*

Piper: Leo, Truth or Dare?

Leo: *looks with evil smirk in Kitty's direction*

Kitty: Aha! Here I am!

Leo: Truth!

Kitty: *drops books and cusses* Won't you people let me READ?

Piper: Leo, have you ever eaten a bald chicken nugget? If not, would you like to?

**(A/N: All credit goes to MarvelGuy for that, even though Kittyaceres is the one typing out all of this. MarvelGuy doesn't quite know how to type… Ha! Now you ****guys know it's me because MarvelGuy would never admit that!)**

Leo: No…. Maybe, depending on what that is.

Kitty: *screaming at Jerome* IT IS YOUR TURN! TAKE OUT THE GARBAGE AND WRITE A DARE!

Jerome: Okay! *cackles heavily* Thalia! I dare you to pick your nose and then eat it! Then post it on YouTube!

Thalia: *grabs camera, picks nose, eats it* There, now YouTubers, buy my shirts!

Jerome: I was expecting more of a fight…Oh well! *uploads to YouTube*

After a few hours…

Thalia: Oh my gods! My nose-picking video got a million likes!

Jerome: *FACEPALM: HARDCORE EDITION*

Leo: Oh my gods! We're cancelling! Time to become YouTube stars!

O_O

Kitty: That's what you think!

* * *

**A/N: Kitty here! I just want to say that this may be the last author's note I ever write. I may not see the light of day again, even. I really hope that's not the case, but when Jerome sees that Author's note in the middle of the eppie, he will not be happy and may kill me. Sigh...life as a teasing GirlTwin is tough. See y'all!**

**A/N for Jerome: First off Kitty, no. Second, I hope you readers like this because this took a lot of effort, I had to be in the same room with my smelly sister for an hour. Plus the creativity and stuff. Also this isn't just PJO, we also will have Marvel characters on my side. **

**Leo:*cough* right *cough***

**Jerome: Leo get out of the A/N's! **


	2. The Attack of Kitty Hulk!

**Well, time to get off my lazy butt and write some more stuff. Uhhhhhhhhhhhh . . . **

Jerome: I'm writing this time. MUAHAHAHAHA! Sorry. I tend to get excited.

Kitty: *FACEPALMS*

Jerome: Today's cast members are: Iron Man, Hulk, Thor, Captain America, Spiderman, and of course, everyone's favorite, HOWARD THE DUCK!

Howard the Duck: Whaddaya lookin at?

Kitty: *gets on hands and knees with arms outstretched to the heavens* meh

Jerome: We had to change the cast because the old cast became big YouTube stars.

Kitty: What's the name of the channel?

Jerome: I dunno

*rimshot*

Kitty: Why don't you know?

Jerome: No, the actual name is I dunno.

*rimshot*

* DISCLAIMER: THAT ISN'T REAL, DON'T GO SEARCH IT UP ON YOUTUBE BECAUSE I DUNNO IS A FAKE YOUTUBE CHANNEL*

Kitty: Why did they name it that?

Jerome: I dunno, I don't write this crap. Oh wait, I DO write this crap. Uhhhh I'll get back to you on that.

*rimshot*

Kitty: *under breath* yeah sure. *rolls eyes*

Howard the Duck: There's a gamma leak in the lab.

Jerome: How long has it been there?

Howard the Duck: I dunno.

*rimshot*

Hulk: Banner fix it probably. *shrinks to Bruce Banner*

Bruce: Nobody seems to be affected. Except for Kitty.

Kitty: KITTY HULK SMASH! *Kitty Hulk is pink, with a green shirt and green pants*

-cuts clip-

Random Reporter wearing a toupee: I'm here in downtown Whatever, where a pink hulk is tearing up downtown

Kitty Hulk: KITTY HULK SMASH!

Random Reporter wearing a toupee: I'm getting news that its name is Kitty Hulk, and is attacking the I dunno *rimshot* YouTube channel studio. Here's our reporter in the chopper.

Random Reporter in the chopper wearing a toupee: Uhh, She's tearing it up, the studio I mean. *toupee blows off from Kitty Hulk's screams*

Jerome: We have to stop it, I really want that toupee!

Howard the Duck: We need da tranq darts or sumthin.

Iron Man: there's one programmed into my suit.

Captain America: I'll shoot one from a gun.

Spidey: I can program one of my web shooters to accept it.

Thor: No need for a dart, i have lightining! huzzah!

Hulk: HULK SMASH!

Jerome: ok, it's decided, you guys will subdue Kitty Hulk while I catch that toupee, Transformers, roll out!

*crickets*

Jerome: heh heh I mean, Avengers, Assemble! *runs after toupee floating on the wind*

Stan Lee: *narrating * Our heroes fought to subdue the vicious Kitty Hulk, but nothing worked. Our heroes lay dead in the street, and Kitty Hulk has destroyed the city.

Jerome: *wakes up* OMIGOSH what a horrible dream! I almost got a toupee but didn't! Oh and the superheroes died, that too, I guess.

Fin

* * *

Kitty here.** -.- I will have my-ice cream.**

**Someone: don't you mean revenge?**

**revenge is a dish best served cold my friend, because it's icecream. Ice cream is all melted when you eat it warm.**

**someone: -_-**

**Ze whale!**


	3. Drinking Party!

Kitty: *hands Jerome a toupee*

Jerome: Ooh! Toupee!

Percy: Uh,

Ironman: Jerome?

Jerome: *strokes toupee*

Percy: He's far-gone. Kitty, since I'm assuming you're still sane—

Kitty: I gave Jerome a toupee.

Percy: I think I'll just introduce our cast since neither of our hosts are in a state of sanity.

Kitty: You should do that in accordance to the prophecy.

Percy: O.o Okay, today from the field of cool people we have me, Leo, Annabeth and most importantly, me!

Annabeth: Percy!

Ironman: And from the actual cool characters, we have me, Captain America, and Spiderman.

Spiderman: My spidey-senses are tingling.

Ironman: Oh, shut it up with all that spidey-senses crap.

Kitty: He-he, uh, Jerome wrote that!

[Camera points to Jerome who's talking to the toupee.]

Kitty: Uh, yeah, Jerome's making fun of himself on the internet! The best part is, he's totally oblivious to the fact that Nessus gave that to me!

Jerome: Put you on? Okay! *starts to put on*

Percy: NO-o-o-o! *jumps in to the air and is yelling in slow-mo but not falling*

Jerome: My toupee! *turns into a mermaid and beats up Percy until he gets his toupee back*

Kitty: Why are you trying to take it from him? It doesn't have centaur blood in it. Gosh.

Leo: Why am I here?

Ironman: My suit broke.

Leo: What?

Ironman: Fix it, Phineas! Fix. It!

Leo: Um, who's Phineas?

Spiderman: Look at me! I'm a monkey! *swings around with web shooters*

Annabeth: I'm the only female here!

Me: Hey!

Annabeth: Oh, whoops.

Captain America: Drinking party!

Later…

Ironman: (drunk) I'm the biggest and the best!

Spiderman: (also drunk) Yeah, well I'm older! Respect your elders, kid!

Ironman: This is what I think of your "eldership" *throws Spidey into a wall*

Kitty: (only sober one other than Jerome) This is rated T, right?

Jerome: No.

Kitty: Hmmm, maybe this was a bad idea.

Annabeth: *passes out*

Leo: Ha-ha!

Percy: Kitty! *pets chair*

Jerome: What did you give Percy!?

Me: I ran out of booze, so I gave him cactus juice.

Jerome: Who else?

Me: Oh, only, Percy, Captain America, and Leo.

Jerome: Oh, okay, wait, YOU GAVE LEO CACTUS JUICE? ARE YOU MAD LADY?! YOU'VE KILLED US ALL!

Captain America: AAHH! KILLER MOSQUITOES! THEY'RE KILLING EVERYONE! *runs around swatting at head*

Kitty: Killer mosquitoes? *looks at drunk people who passed out* Oh.

Captain America, Leo, and Percy: *run around, swatting "killer mosquitoes"*

Jerome: We're done for. Sister dear?

Kitty: _Sister Dear? _Oh, you really think it's the end.

Jerome: I just want you to know that in my will,

Kitty: Yeah?

Jerome: You get nothing.

Kitty: -_-

Leo: We've been saved! The gods (and not the Greek ones) Have been kind to us! We must sacrifice someone!

Kitty: What? Sacrifice him! He has a will! *pushes Jerome*

Captain America: Only a pretty sacrifice will do.

Jerome: I'm saved!

Kitty: I don't think this will end well…

Percy: There's no one pretty to sacrifice!  
Leo: We're doomed!  
Kitty: Guys, you're idiots.

VERY large boulder: *falls on studio*

Static to the end…

MTBC

**Kitty here. MTBC means "Maybe to be continued." By that, I mean, if Jerome chooses to. Otherwise, everything—actually, I don't know what will come out of the depths of my brother's mind. (Frankly, I'm scared.)**

**Frank: -_- Stop using my name as an adverb.**


	4. Facebook (32)

**Kitty: ARGH STUPID INTERNET COME ON! Y U NO WORK! (turns into a raving Kitty-Hulk and destroys downtown Chicago)**

**Jerome: Yeah, so um…. (looks nervously at Kitty) Wait, Chicago? We don't even live in Illinois.**

**Kitty: (stops being Kitty-Hulk) Uh, Chico, then?**

**Jerome: That's still pretty far off, but okay. Closer than Chicago.**

**Kitty: (turns back into Kitty-Hulk and destroys Chico)**

**Jerome: Yeah, so Kitty is trying to get on the internet, but there's this little triangle over—**

**Kitty-Hulk: YOU MUST DIE LITTLE TRIANGLE! I RESTART MODEM SEVENTEEN TIME!**

**Jerome: .—the internet, and Kitty's flashdrive has been unplugged—**

**Kitty: Uh, Jerome! Don't let them know that this wasn't my first choice to work on...but technically, I am writing this, but even if my flash drive was plugged in, I still would have probably worked on this.**

**Jerome: So, because of the stupid little yellow triangle of death, Kitty is jumping ahead in her turns and writing an episode for y'all.**

**Kitty: All zero of you, according to the comments.**

**Jerome: -_-**

**Kitty: Enjoy, 3.2!**

**Steve Rogers has updated his status:**

Oh no! Help! We didn't sacrifice anyone and the gods got angry and they destroyed the studio! Help us!

**Comments: **

**Red Skull: **I'd love to…but…

**16 people like this.**

**Percy Jackson: **THE GODS ARE STILL ANGRY AT US! RUN!

**Leo Valdez:** Oh, look! Superwoman! She'll do.

**Emma Murphy has updated her status:**

WTF! THESE PEOPLE THINK I'M SUPERWOMAN OR SOMETHING!

**Comments:**

**Clark Kent: **You are most certainly not Superwoman.

**Emma Murphy: **Thank you!

**Emma Murphy: **Oh, wait… HEY!

**Doctor Doom: **Who are these people keeping you captive?

**Emma Murphy: **Um, Captain America, some guy who looks like Harry Potter but buffer, minus the glasses, and some weird Latino Santa's elf.

**Annabeth Chase: **Percy, Leo? What the Hades are you two doing.

**Percy Jackson: **The gods got mad at us and destroyed the studio and now we're sacrificing a mortal so they'll be happy again and take the boulder off our studio.

**Zeus Lightning: **I'm not mad…

**11 people like this. **

**Brandi Scott: **Speaking of which, how are y'all on Facebook if the "gods" destroyed the studio?

**Jerome Boss: **Don't ask. Just don't.

**Peter Parker: ** Brandi Scott, who are you?

**Brandi Scott: **The more important question is how am _I_ on Facebook if I have no internet?!

**Peter Parker: **srsly, who r u?

**Annabeth Chase: ***seriously *are *you

**Brandi Scott: **And if I don't have a Facebook account, how am I on Facebook?

**Jerome Boss: **Okay, just so you know, it's me Jerome, and Brandi Scott is Kitty; that's her alias.

**Brandi Scott has updated his status:**

Uhhh… I don't want to pack for GS camp! L

**6 people like this.**

**1 person dislikes this.**

**Comments:**

**Annabeth Chase: **I know how you feel. Packing is the worst.

**6 people like this.**

**Percy Jackson: **At least you'll have fun!

**Brandi Scott: :\**

**Leo Valdez: ** CAMPING! J

**Jerome Boss: **GET OFF THE INTERNET AND FREAKING PACK, GIRL!

**Brandi Scott: 0.0**

**6 people like this.**

**Brandi Scott has logged off.**

**1 person likes this.**

**Jerome Boss has updated his status:**

WHOO-HOO! A WHOLE WEEK WITHOUT KITTY! LET'S CELEBRATE!

**Comments: **

**Johnny Storm: **Yeah! Sisters are evil!

**1 person likes this.**

**1 person dislikes this.**

**Susan Storm: **JOHNATHON STORM.

**Jerome Boss: **JOHNATHON STORM.

**Susan Storm: **YOU ARE THE WORST, MOST CHAUVANISTIC PERSON I HAVE EVER HAD THE DISFORTUNE TO MEET AND BE RELATED TO.

**Jerome Boss: **YOU ARE THE COOLEST, MOST RIGHT PERSON IN THE WORLD! *fistbumps*

**Johnny Storm: ***fistbumps*

**Susan Storm has logged off.**

**2 people like this.**

**Brandi Scott has updated his status: **

YES! INTERNET! CU losers!

**783429 people dislike this.**

**Comments: **

**Jerome Boss: **WTF?

**Frank Zhang: **Wait, has anyone else noticed that "Brandi Scott" is a boy according to Facebook?

**Piper McLean: **Weird…

**Leo Valdez: **Whoa! I just noticed that!

**Annabeth Chase: **We can't be sure until Kitty validates this, but I'm pretty sure she lied about her gender.

**Tony Stark: **Who else wonders if girls ever asked her out?

**Pepper Potts: **What?

**Emma Murphy: **Well, she does have a cat as her picture, and her name is feminine, so, no.

**HiBye Jones: **Wow, everyone has be starting their comments with W's.

**Jerome Boss: **Who are you?

**HiBye Jones: **Why, I'm a Wallflower in Kitty's Highscool Story!

**Percy Jackson: **Wow, she gets creative with names.

**37 people like this.**

**Steve Rogers: **IKR?

**68454 people dislike this.**

**Steve Rogers: **What did I say? A bunch of people just liked the comment!

**Steve Rogers: **I see what's going on here! You people are hating on me!

**991561 people dislike this.**

**Steve Rogers: **You aren't?

**54654 people dislike this.**

**Steve Rogers: **You are!

**991561 people dislike this.**

**Steve Rogers: **You aren't?

**54654 people dislike this.**

**Steve Rogers: **You are!

**991561 people dislike this.**

**Steve Rogers: **You aren't?

**54654 people dislike this.**

**Steve Rogers: **You are!

**HiBye Jones: **I regret saying anything.

End


End file.
